


[Podfic of] Ten out of Ten for Subtlety / written by misswinterhill

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: gulf_aid_now, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://misswinterhill.livejournal.com/58209.html">Ten out of Ten for Subtlety</a> by misswinterhill<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:33:22</p><p>Merlin manages to get into a fight with the servant of another nobleman, and Arthur does the logical thing. He trusts in Merlin's ability to sort it out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ten out of Ten for Subtlety / written by misswinterhill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten out of Ten for Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3943) by misswinterhill. 



> Thanks to karraparis for the beta!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8e9wg0m6tm6rnharhusd7antmrz1w3ug.mp3) | 30.8 MB | 00:33:22  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8oo4w7z7lem3462aljv9eijsmjt552m7.m4b) | 19.9 MB | 00:33:22  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ten-out-of-ten-for-subtlety).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
